Alvin and the chipmunks haunted house
by Sim0nSeville
Summary: The six chipmunks Bunk out in a haunted house, But what happens when each couple goes into a room with their crush? Will they get along? Will they get scared? Will a ghost visit? Will anything happen? Well, It's time for you to Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**(This is rated higher than my other stories, I do not know why but who knows what later chapters will be like, Anyway, Please review! NO Bad reviews please! I thought it through, and this "Neighbour" Is just made-up, xP )**

All six chipmunks were in the house, Dave was on a holiday for a few weeks, Leaving Simon in charge, And a well trusted neighbour to check on them and Use the money Dave gave her to pay for their food. All six were sat on the floor in their room early in the morning  
>"So ,guys, what should we do?" Alvin asked<br>"Not make me wear a Bikini again like the time we played dares," Simon stared as the rest laughed  
>"That was hilarious!" Eleanor said<br>"Hmph," Simon Sighed  
>"It was funny," Jeanette said as simon looked at her "And cute" She finished<br>Simon rolled his eyes. and sighed again  
>"I've always found that house we walked past fishy," Alvin said<br>"It did have dead fish in the Trash can outside" Jeanette said  
>"What probably has not been cleaned since it got abandoned." Simon said, "Where's the bin men when you need them?" He added<br>"If your so "Interested" The go check it out," Theodore said  
>"Are you kidding me?" Alvin said "I am NOT going there alone.<br>"I'll come" Brittany said,  
>"So will I" Said Eleanor.<br>"And me" Said Theodore.  
>"I-i will" Jeanette said<br>"And Unfortunately It leaves me no choice of saying no, So i guess I'll have to." Simon sighed  
>"Since when have i got you in trouble?" Alvin said<br>"I lost count ages ago" Simon replied  
>"What would we do for food?" Theodore said<br>We will take some, And Maybe Sleep overnight" Alvin grinned evily  
>"O-o-vernight?" Jeanette stuttered<br>"Don't worry, Jean" Simon said "We'll all be there" He added rapidly after he finished  
>About three hours later, They all had packed, "And how do you expect six chipmunks to carry all of that from here to there?" Simon said<br>"Easy, we will take them one-by-one," he Answered  
>"Leaving it all unguarded? You would need to keep one of us here to do that without coming back to nothing" Simon replied<br>"Well you can do it" Alvin said  
>"I never volunteered, But fine." Simon said,<br>**Another Three ****Hours later,**

* * *

><p>The six closed the door behind them, Simon put the key they found under the mattress under the In-door Mattress.<br>He noticed Jeanette was shyly staying close to him which made him nervous.

Alvin went off to wander about, When he was just about to open a refrigerator Brittany placed her paw onto his shoulder "AND what are you doing?" She shouted on her first word, Making Alvin jump, "Don't sneak up on me like that., I was looking for food, Obviously" He replied with a angry tone in his voice.

Theodore was in the living-room, It was dark with no light, Ripped chairs and Sofa's. And a smashed T.V, Eleanor came from behind and calmly said "What's happened here?"  
>"Oh, Ellie," He smiled " I do not know, But it looks like it's been around for decades!" He said<br>"It's been around that long?" she asked  
>" I don't know that either," He said, making Eleanor giggle.<br>The six all walked into the room Theodore and Eleanor Were in.  
>Jeanette stayed so close to simon, That she stood on his heel making them both trip and land next to each other "S-sorry" She said. "It's okay ^-^" Simon said, "Are you okay?" He said<br>"Y-yeah, Just scared" She replied  
>"Explains why you were so close," He smiled<p>

Alvin sneaked up behind Brittany and pushed her and screamed RAHH at the top of his voice, Startling her "EEEK!" she screamed "Payback" He said, Brittany placed a paw on her chest and nudged Alvin

"Theodore, I need the toilate" She asked, "Oh" He said "Can you take me upstairs so I'm not left alone please?"  
>"Sure" He replied<br>The two chipmunks made their way up the stairs, They hugged once they reached the door, Theodore waited for Eleanor to return-  
>A few seconds later she came back out, and they hugged again then made their way back to where their siblings were<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In Simon and Jeanette's Room<strong>  
>(It was night time, And all six chipmunks split up into three separate Upstairs rooms)<br>"S-simon" Jeanette stuttered  
>"Y-yes?" He replied<br>"I'm s-scared" She stuttered again  
>"I am t-too a b-" He was cut of by Jeanette throwing her arms around his neck, Dragging him down onto the pillow with her,<br>"Bit." He finished  
>Jeanette giggled and she kissed him without thinking<br>Both of them blushed and a long awkward silence was made, But something on the wall fell, Making Jeanette scream and whimper and simon just whimper ,

* * *

><p><strong>In Brittany and Alvin's room<br>**"GET BACK HERE!" Brittany screamed  
>"IT WAS A GHOST! NOT ME" Alvin shouted<br>"AND A GHOST WEARS A RED SWEATER WITH AN "A" ON IT THEN RUNS OF STRAIGHT AFTER THAT! DO NOT THINK SO" She yet again screamed  
>"Pretty much!" Alvin said<br>Brittany tipped Alvin up, he landed and turned over ".?"  
>"For jumping on me when i was Idle screaming "I'm going to kill you"! with a piece of glass Armed on you!" She angry said<br>A mirror off the wall fell and smashed, "Looks like your voice broke another Mirror, Five years bad luck britt." He grinned  
>".HA... Not funny.", She said<br>Yet both took this mirror as a joke

* * *

><p><strong>In Eleanor and Theodore's<strong> room

"You look pretty,"** T**heodore Said  
>"Thank you" Said Eleanor, Hugging Theodore<br>"How do you think the others are getting on?" Theodore asked  
>"Probably asleep, Or simon And Jeanette are reading," Eleanor answered<br>Theodore nodded as he climbed under the bed covers  
>Eleanor also got under them, And cuddled to Theodore, Yet he cuddled back.<br>They both fell asleep quickly, dreaming of each other, As their bed cover floated upwards and landed on the floor,

Will they think it was a prank? Or a Poltergeist? (ghost) FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :P!  
><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. The Uncalled for scare

**(The last chapter left one couple Whimpering, One couple not bothered, and another cover-less! Please review!_)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Simon and jeanettes room<strong>

Simon and Jeanette sat whimpering, Cuddled to each other, blushing, They both wrapped the bed covers around them both But Their faces Being Visible  
>"S-s-simon, w-what was that?" Jeanette asked "I- d-o not know" He replied<br>Neither would move, Until they saw a vase float of a shelf and then smash. They both covered themselves in the Bed covers and Cuddled each other tighter than ever, not caring how shy they are, They heard the door open then slam,  
>Brittany and Alvin smirked and slowly creped up to simon and Jeanette from underneath, Brittany grabbed Jeanette's ankles and Alvin grabbed simon's, Both screamed out loud and panicked, Jeanette looked like she was about to faint, then they both showed their faces, and laughed at The couples Terrified faces<br>"aww, Making out?" Alvin asked  
>"NO" Jeanette said "Sounded sarcastic to me, So you was?" Alvin tried again<br>"NO" Jeanette repeated..  
>"i-W-hy, Was it y-you two who b-broke the pictures on the wall?" Simon asked<br>"Your saying we broke them by looking at them?" They both took a step towards simon  
>"No, no, no! I'm saying did you pull them down?" He quickly said<br>"No, W-what pictures?" Alvin gulped  
>Brittany pointed "Them" she said<br>Simon gently taken Jeanette's hand and Jeanette squeezed, In horror  
>"So you two didn't break the one in our room? " Alvin asked<br>"Not exactly your room, But no, we did not" Simon said  
>"So that must mean" Brittany started<br>"G-G-GHOST?" Jeanette panicked.  
>"Where is Theodore and Eleanor?" Simon asked<br>"In the other room" Alvin said  
>All six walked to their room, and opened the door,<br>"S-simon, Can we PLEASE go back?" Jeanette asked, as she squeezed his hand  
>"Ow, Not to tight!" He said. "Alvin me and Jeanette will be downstairs"<br>"Okay" He said, not taking notice  
>Jeanette tripped on the top stairs, she closed her eyes for Impact, But felt nothing, She opened her eyes to see Simon's face, with his arms wrapped around her waist.<br>"Your lucky you have me" He smiled  
>"I sure am" She giggled<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon and Jeanette**

Simon and Jeanette stared at each other**, **Until simon Walked downstairs, As Jeanette followed. A smash was heard when they reached the bottom. Jeanette Gabbed simon's hand, and Held in her Need-to-scream, They both walked into a room full of mirrors, After minutes of walking in there, Simon turned around, and noticed Jeanette was not there. He ran back trying to find her,

**With alvin, Brittany, Eleanor and**** Theodore**

"Theodore?" Alvin said  
>"Ellie?" Brittany asked<br>They entered and saw them both, Just waking up from their sleep,  
>"Hi you two" Theodore said<br>"Where's simon and jeanette" Eleanor asked  
>"They went "back" I think" Alvin said<br>"Oh" Eleanor said  
>Simon ran into the room<br>"Jeanette went missing!" He panicked  
>"WHAT!" Brittany said<br>"You heard me!" Simon said  
>"Why what-Simon?" Brittany stopped<br>The door slammed as a result of him running out,

* * *

><p>In the mirror room<p>

Jeanette sat down, Her heart skipping beats every so often, She heard footsteps, Behind her, But behind her was nothing but a Mirror, She noticed simon standing At the side of her, She went to hug him, BUT he disappeared, and a mirror cracked, Jeanette Panicked, Simon walked towards her "Jeanette" He asked, But she just fell to the floor, With her eyes shut,  
>He crouched and helped her up, "Great idea, Six chipmunks, Who are not Five foot Tall, In a creepy house," When he got out, it was dark, He looked at a clock but it said 12:43? He heard noises and doors slam, He sprinted up the stairs and ran into his room, setting Jeanette down on The bed they were in earlier, He locked the door. And Alvin banged on the door "Open up," He ordered, Simon walked to the door, But the handle fell off, and the light in the room smashed, Jeanette woke, she saw the window fly open, She screamed at the top of her voice, Simon ran to her and covered them both with the bed covers, Jeanette clung to him, crying. He shed a tear seeing her cry, Everything turned normal and simon peeked out, he walked to the door and opened it to alvin<br>"What took you sim-" But alvin got cut off  
>"We LEAVE her right NOW" Simon demanded<br>"No" Alvin replied  
>"Fine, Don't blame me when somebody go's missing," Simon said,<br>"And who would be stupid enough to get lost" He asked as simon glared at alvin "...Shut up" Alvin said  
>"I didn't say anything" Replied simon "If you don't mind, I need to be calming Jeanette," He said, closing the door,<br>"Simon, can you get me a glass of w-water, Please?" She asked  
>"Okay, I'll be right back" He walked downstairs, It was light so he was not scared, He climbed onto the Kitchen side and walked to the sink<br>He got a tiny glass cup, He filled it up halfway, Until he turned around, and before he could make a noise, His eyes shut, and he fell Of the kitchen side, Unconscious.  
>Three hours later jeanette walked to Brittany "Brittany, Simon went to get me some water, and he has not returned for three hours" She complained<br>"Three hours?" She asked,  
>"Three hours?" Asked alvin<br>"Three Heres?" Said theodore  
>"Yes! We don't need the repeat!", Please help!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>


End file.
